


I miss...

by Anime_Frog



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Sometimes you just got ta write something on the sadder side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Frog/pseuds/Anime_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss...

I miss the days before the flux. The days when she was happy. When she didn't hear voices or go into trances. When she was ok. The days before the purple clung to her skin and drove her mad. The days before Mother. 

 

I miss the smile she wore everyday. When she was first starting out and didn't know what to do. The days when I was teaching her all she needed to know. They days I pulled harmless pranks and I laughed. The days when she enjoyed learning. The days before we were extremely into magic. 

 

Magic changed everything. It was the source of the flux that changed us. She went and learned as much as she could about magic, soaking the knowledge up like a sponge. She showed me everything she did, and I supported her. She was happy. We were happy. 

 

I miss those days of happiness. The days where we did what we wanted and progressed as far as we could. The days of progress and laughs.   
But most of all 

 

I miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had of what if Nano died :)


End file.
